Castaway
by Rizzy2
Summary: The turtles find themselves on a tropical Island after falling overboard of a ship. No one knows just how they got there, or how to get home. Now it's up to them to find a way off the mysteries Island. But what is it that's so mysterious about it? Great adventures are waiting! Hopefully they survive the trip.
1. Waking up

**Starts a new project instead of updating the other stories... Sigh... Still have some great ideas for this one!**

 **I don't own tmnt 2012**

* * *

'Ow my head, what hit me... Last thing I remember was being on that boat fighting those guys in nice suits, then the storm and now... Where am I? Wait, the ground, am I laying on sand? Actually, not that bad, all soft and... Warm. Yet my feet feels wet... I must be at a beach in bright daylight, that or the nights are getting warmer. But, that's funny, I'm sure I was at the docks, not a beach...

Oh no... Okay Leo, focus, you have to wake up.'

Leonardo slowly opened his eyes with a groan of discomfort. The brightness of the sun made his eyes sting so badly that he wanted to close them again and continue sleeping. With his eyes barely open he managed to push himself off his plastron and into a sitting position. He could feel the sand stick to his wet feet as he rubbed his aching head.

He blinked a couple of times, trying to get used to the bright sun as he spit out plenty of sand. Why did that stuff have to be everywhere and make his life awful?

His vision finally cleared and he looked around with a groan of frustration. There was no doubt, this was a beach and he were laying at the shore, which explained his wet feet and the sound of waves behind him.

This place screamed tropical, the white sand, the burning sun and the palm trees gave it away. But how did he get there? And more importantly, how could he escape what might be an undiscovered Island? Where were the others? They had to be somewhere close, none of them would go explore till they knew that everyone was alright.

He had to find them, but he had to find something to drink first as his mouth felt like sand paper. Nothing else mattered till he got this terrible thirst taken care of.

After spending a good amount of minutes feeling lost and tired, he finally forced himself onto his feet. His legs gave in, making him fall onto his knees. He was so weak, just keeping his head up was a challenge, but he couldn't give up, he was determined to survive and get the shell off this Island.

With another attempt and a lot of balancing he managed to stay on his feet. He looked around to check his surroundings and noticed a palm tree with coconuts. If he remembered right, those were filled with coconut milk. It was close, he only had to take a few steps to get to it. It wasn't that high, any ninja could get up and down with no problem, but his body wasn't exactly well functioning at the moment.

It took him a good three times of falling on his butt to get all the way up and get one. Actually, he might need more than one, so he took a second. He let them fall on the sand and then jumped down, barely landing on his feet. Satisfied with his finding he reached behind him to get a sword, only to find them not there. Of course, no one said this scenario would be easy.

With a deep sigh he lifted the coconuts with him and started looking through the sand. They had to be there somewhere, waiting for him to find them. After a while of looking he tried biting into it, desperate to get the contents, but all he got was a bad tooth ache that made the head worse, as if that was even possible. He groaned in pain and hopelessness, ready to give up and fall onto the sand, hoping that someone would find him for a change, but then his foot hit something which made him stumble. He regained his balance and looked down with a victorious smile. There in the sand was one of his twin katanas, and to make it even better, it was the one with a hidden Tanto blade.

He sat down and took out the Tanto to make a hole in the coconut, then drank it all in a matter of seconds. Never had anything tasted this good, and the feeling of the milk sliding down his dry throat was nothing but a blessing. With a sigh of utter relief, he cut the thing open and started eating the coco meat. It wasn't exactly a feast, but it was enough for now. He would make sure to eat a proper meal when he found his brothers.

He stood back up with new found energy, or at least one need less to worry about. Now it was time to find his brothers, and they couldn't be far.

The blue clad turtle continued his walk by the shore, now looking for someone rather than something. However they got there was still a mystery to Leo, but then again, stranger things had happened to them in the past.

He was about to turn around and try the other way when he saw something green in the distance. As he got closer he noticed which one of his younger brothers it was.

He sat down beside the orange clad turtle and carefully shook him, begging for him to wake up. Blue eyes slowly opened and looked up at the sky confused.

"Leo?" He asked confused as the oldest helped him to sit up. "Where did the ship go?"

He shrugged and started a minor examination, noting every wound he had gathered. Thankfully nothing severe. Mikey smacked his lips and Leo had a mental face palm. He was thirsty, of course he was, who wouldn't be. With that realization he took out the Tanto and made a hole in the coconut he had been carrying, then handed it to him. It didn't take him long to empty it.

As Leo took it back to cut it open, Mikey tilted his head as an attempt to empty his ears for sand.

"Where are we?" He asked as he got the coconut back to eat.

"On some kinda Island, I don't think anyone discovered it yet, at least I haven't found anything that proves its inhabited"

"Oh, so this place is nameless? I'll name it then! From now on, this Island will be known as turtle Island! You know, since we were the ones discovering it, only seems fair!"

Leo nodded and looked at the big blue sea. He had to admit that it was a beautiful place, yet all he could think about was his two missing brothers. Wherever they were, they had better be safe and unhurt...

* * *

 **Reviews keeps this story alive, if you're curious and want it to continue, then leave one ;)**


	2. Raphael

**Finally updating! I've been so busy lately, and have barely had the time to write, but now that it's 2016 and I have some spare time, I decided to update. Thank you to all of you who leave reviews!**

 ** _XxRailtracerxX;_ Glad to hear you like the idea, I do too.**

 _ **MarshMellowMania;**_ **I like their relationship as well, its so sweet.**

 _ **TheLadyOfSouls;**_ **Yeah, he was too busy worrying about his family, but I'm sure he'll keep an eye out for the other Katana**

 _ **Guest;**_ **Yeah, oldest and youngest, so much bonding!**

 _ **Cat girl;**_ **Whoa, I'm glad to hear ya like it this much! I'll do my best to not disappoint!**

 **I do not own TMNT  
**

* * *

"You guys better be okay and close, cause I ain't spending the whole night looking for ya!" Raphael shouted as he fought his way through thorny bushes and stinging plants not far from the beach. He had been looking for the other three for what felt like an eternity, and the earlier bright sun that warmed and dried his cold wet skin was going down, bringing a cold breeze with it.

"Guys, seriously! Where the shell are ya?" he mumbled as he got through the bushed and started picking out the thorns now stuck to his bare arms and legs. He had left the sand on his search for every ninjas best friend; shadows. Not only did they help keeping him hidden from possible humans or wild animals, they also helped him escaping that damn sun which had been blinding him and giving him nothing but troubles. Now however, he realized that he didn't really need the shadow anymore...

He looked to both sides and let out a sigh as he found the beach as empty as earlier. The red clad turtle knew that the others were smart enough to not leave the beach to explore the jungle without every turtle safe and together, and the darkness only added more reason to stay the shell away. But the beach would get cold soon...

The trees would bring him shelter from the harsh wind, but that would also reduce his chances of finding his brothers. Then again, they were smart enough to spend the night resting and not exhaust themselves.

Okay, change of plans, he would go just a few meters into the jungle, find a tree, climb it and sleep on a thick branch. Hopefully nothing would be able to get him up there.

He looked around once more to make sure no one was there and then headed into the jungle. As thought, there were mostly trees and mosquitoes and bugs. How he hated bugs, of all the places they could have washed ashore, it just had to be an island of bugs, with legs, that moved around and tickled his skin. He found himself looking down every other second to make sure he didn't step on something pointy or living, but mostly he just stepped on grass, dirt or branches, or those weird plants that continued to burn his sore feet.

It was quiet, the only sounds being the wind in the high trees, some birds calling each other with harmonious melodies that almost entranced you, and the calming waves slowly fainting as he continued walking. It was almost completely dark now as the moon were the only source of light and the amount of mosquitoes increased. Raph didn't remember ever getting a mosquito bite in his life, but that was about to change.

He sighed as he slapped yet another one on his upper arm before climbing one of the smaller trees with ease. Good thing he still had his Sais. He moved onto the branch and leaned against the tree trunk, gave a good stretch and closed his heavy eyes…

Now, he should sleep, he knew he should, he was beyond exhausted, but he could feel the bugs crawling on him, tickling him with their little hairy legs, both big bugs and smaller ones. He found himself trembling from fear and itchiness, the act of laying still proving to be impossible as he kept brushing himself off or smacking the biting insects. Damn, some of them even crawled down his shell in search of heat! This was torture! He soon found himself wide awake and scratching all over as he felt like the insects were crawling around under his skin, leaving red spots on both legs and arms as he tried to get them out. He quickly pulled off his knee pads when he felt something crawl around inside and threw them away without thinking straight, the panic clouding his usually reasonable mind. This was beyond disgusting, what he wouldn't do for a long, calming bath right now…

He found himself stopping in the middle of a panic attack when something moved underneath him. He slowly moved his head to the side to see what it was and had to hold back a gasp. There, on the ground was a real, big living bear, a thing he had only seen on the TV back home when Donnie watched those animal programs. Those were so much bigger than on the screen, and actually, a tiny bit scary. He watched silently as it sniffed the pads he had thrown away in his panic and inwardly cursed himself for acting so foolish. He could only pray that the big thing wouldn't catch his scent and climb the tree.

He was holding his breath, not daring to make a single sound as the fuzz ball picked up his knee protection and walked past the tree a couple of times before finally sniffing the tree. It let out a roar so loud that the red clad turtle fell back and off the branch with a loud thud as he landed in a bush. Soon enough he found himself running for his life and further into the jungle, leaving the beach and his three brothers behind…


	3. Lost

**First chapter got a lot of reviews, last chapter got one, I wonder what I did wrong... Anyway, I'm back with a short update! Reviews are highly appreciated! It keeps me motivated, and right now, I really need some of that.**

 **I do not own TMNT**

* * *

It would be dark soon, that was all he needed to know as he sat near the sea, looking at the sundown with a deep frown. He hadn't been awake for very long, ten minutes, maybe fifteen, he didn't have a watch so he couldn't really tell. He was thirsty, that he knew, it felt like his throat was full of sand, which it probably was, but he hadn't dared to move from his waking spot. This place was unfamiliar, it had a tropical vibe to it, and a smell of salt mixed with dry grass and some kinda fruits?

He was still soaked from laying at the shore, and with the sun going down, a cold breeze came from behind him, making him shiver. He had to find some water, build a fire and find shelter, maybe even get some sleep… But who knew what kinds of creatures lived here? Wolves? Bears? Hybrids? He was a city turtle and had no idea how to survive on a deserted Island. Sure he had read some survival guides for the fun of it, even seen a couple of movies, but it was something else entirely now that he was alone and unprepared.

With a sigh, the genius stood up and dragged his trembling body away from the water. That would at least be a good start. He looked around for any sign of life, but alas. He was truly lost and alone, and unless he started a fire, he would end up sick as well. Sick and alone, that didn't have a nice ring to it.

He had to focus on his basic needs first, and then he could find somewhere to spend the night.

First, He was dying of thirst, and drinking seawater would only make it worse due to the salt. The purple clad turtle walked closer to the trees, and soon found a coconut laying in the dry sand. He reached down to grab it, and then sat down near the wall of a cliff to use a sharp rock to crack it open. It took some time to break it, but the reward was worth the struggle. He drank the coco milk and ate as much meat as possible by using his teeth to scrape it off the shell. That had to do for now.

Second, He needed a fire, not only would it keep him warm, but it would keep wild animals at bay as well. Donnie stood up with a stretch that made his sore muscles cry out. He collected some small rocks and made a circle, then collected kindling and tinder. After collecting enough, he took a piece of timber, placed it in between his feet to hold it still, reached for a strong branch and used friction to make a fire. Raph had succeeded making one when they slept outside near the farmhouse, surely he could do it as well…

By the time he finally managed to make a small spark, it was pitch black, but it had been enough, and within minutes, he had made a proper fire. Satisfied with his work, the turtle used the heat to dry off. Right, where there's fire, there's a home, so he might as well crash there. He stood up once more and collected the biggest leaves he could find, then put them in a pile not too close to the fire and lay down. The turtle looked around one last time to make sure nothing was about to attack him and closed his eyes. Wherever his brothers were, they had better be safe.

…

Raphael found himself speeding through thorn bushes and long vines, leaving his legs covered in fresh, bleeding cuts. Luckily, nothing too deep and it didn't stop him from running even faster! The bear had been on his tail for quite a while now, and Raphael was losing stamina faster than his pursuer. Breathing out an exhausted swearword, Raphael jumped over a cleft in the ground and continued running. He tried to confuse it by running in weird directions, and he was finally getting far ahead when he tripped over a tree root, head first into the roots owner.

The hothead sat up with a pained groan and rubbed his poor aching head. There was no doubt; he now hated jungles with a passion. He looked around to try to locate the bear, but to his surprise, it was gone by the wind. Strange, it had only been a few meters away from him… But then again, the jungles flora would confuse anyone who dared to enter.

The red clad turtle stood up with a sigh of utter relief only to feel the smile disappear, followed by a feeling of utter dread; he was lost. He had no idea where he came from or how to get back to the beach. Wherever he was wasn't any closer to his brothers. Every inch of his body ached and stung from the rough terrain he just ran through, and as far as he could tell, the plants he had walked on had been something close to poison Ivy. His feet were red and swollen, and he couldn't walk back even if he wanted to. He tried, but had to give up after taking a few, painful step. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he lost his motivation to continue. With a sigh of utter defeat, Raphael leaned against a tree and slowly slid down to the ground, eyes closing in the process. He needed rest, everything else could wait till he woke up… If he woke up. Something might as well attack him while he slept, and in that case, he was a dead turtle.


End file.
